A New Chapter
by shipsong
Summary: Zick is in college with Elena and they do regular studying at the library together. Today, he found himself drifted away a lot, reflecting back his life up until now. I do not own Monster Allergy.


It had been two months since Zick got _his_ Dom back and everything seemed to get back on track again; college life had kept him busy with lectures, assignments, and occasional fieldtrips. He put down his ball-point pen on his spiral notebook and stretched his body, letting out a sleepy yawn, on the library chair. Zick was glad that his parents had insisted him to pick up some online classes after he dropped out of middle school because of his stop-growing body – the consequence of losing his Dom powers before adolescence – otherwise it would be much, _much_ difficult for him to keep up with the classes. Although he never regretted the decision he made for exchanging Elena's safety, he couldn't stand the curiosity, questions, or even mock that reflected in the eyes of his classmates – like he was a freak or a _monster_.

He missed Elena a lot. She and her family moved away from Oldmill Village due to her father's job relocation after they finished elementary school. She had written letters and made phone call to him, but Zick had no courage to reply to any of her greetings. He didn't want to let her know about his situation; he was afraid that she will look at him as his classmates had done. Besides, according to her letters, she seemed to have a great life in another town: new monsters to take care of and new friends to meet. She might just forget her old neighbor and friends here eventually. In the end, he was the one who pushed her away. Still, Zick cried for the first time after losing his power when he realized that his best friend, perhaps the closest, had stopped contacted him.

A week after dropping out of middle school, Zick had a fight with his parents when they brought up online study classes at the dinner table. He shouted at them, saying who would care how much he's learned if he was going to be coped in the house forever? He couldn't go out into the neighborhood with this childish body and not expect the people to ask about. Zob was displeased, though he could clearly relate to his son's situation, he didn't want to see Zick giving up of his still-possible future. Greta got up and held Zick into her arms, telling him that it will only be temporary and once his body started growing again after _another_ few years, he will be ready to jump back into the society. Zob went forward and wrapped his arms around his beloveds, reassured Zick that things will be alright, but he must not stop from learning. After recovering from years of being tiny and living in a doll house, Zob knew exactly how important it was to acquire up-to-date knowledge. At least his son didn't need to suffer from being downsized that could barely do anything; if he wanted to, he could use a laptop to connect with the outside world. Zick hugged back his parents, whom had always been supportive to him, saying that he will give it a go. Then the next day he was gifted with a brand new laptop.

The next three years, Zick studied on and off online, without focusing on any particular subjects, throughout the suppose-to-be-high-school years. Other time, just like good old days, demanding Bombo whom sometimes kept himself visible inside the house, to give back his sneakers. Since he lost his Dom, Zick was no longer participating in any tamer events. However, according to Timothy and Zob, there hadn't been any major black tamer or monster attacks in Oldmill Village area in a while.

He seriously thought that his life would just be hiding in the house for the rest of his life in solitude until –

"Hey, Zick! Here you are!"

Zick raised his head from thoughts and saw Elena sitting down next to his right side with a sigh of relief as she put down her notebooks for medical classes and her laptop on the wooden table.

"I was afraid you will be leaving by now. I got your text and was on my way, but Joss and Jenny caught me and asked if they could talk to the spirits again." Elena readjusted her glasses with slight annoyance and turned on the screen of her laptop. "And I am, _AGAIN_ , running low on candles."

Joss and Jenny were Elena's friends who she had met in classes in Wunderville. They believed Elena had a connection with spirits which could give answers to their questions, and so far, the results were surprisingly accurate. However, the spirits they thought of were actually Bombolo and Betto, who wondered around the campus to get useful information for each secret session which her friends asked for. In return, they gave Elena coupons for the cafeteria and movie tickets to show their gratitude.

"Does Joss want to ask the answers for the pop quiz again?" Zick turned his upper body towards his friend, resting his right elbow against the chair's back.

"Yeah…"

"You know that doesn't really help for his study, right?"

"I know, Zick, and I've felt bad about it. Joss is capable on the subject, he just needs to push a little harder on studying." She crossed her arms before her bust, lips pursed. "I went too far last time, can't believe that I asked the monsters to gather anything useful, including rummaging around professors' bags!"

"Don't beat yourself too hard, Elena, you only wanted to help." Zick patted her on the shoulder hoping to cheer her up.

"Thanks, Zick. Next time I will ask Betto to tell Joss to study hard on his own." A smile sprouted on Elena's face as she turned to face Zick.

His heart skipped a bit.

After briefly shared his new learning from the geology lecture today and the activity for the upcoming fieldtrip, the two went back to their own studying. The corner had gone quiet again, only the sound of fingers typing on a keyboard and the pens crossing paper could be heard.

Zick glanced at Elena through the corner of his eyes, the afternoon sun shined through the window, adorn the girl's orange flowy hair with a golden wash.

 _She was his light_. The thought just popped into his head suddenly. Since the day they first met, Elena had led him to a whole new life, bringing energy into his gloomy, isolated heart. He almost lost the light forever if Bombo didn't travel all the way to Wunderville and persuade Elena to help. He felt uneasy when he saw her standing in front of his house. For six years, he had done his best to avoid this encounter. She was all grown up and he still a kid. He was slightly mad at Bombo for his noisy behavior; however, when Elena gave him a big hug, he knew that was exactly what he had been needed.

Elena was right, Bombo was the most sensitive of all and the only one that figured his friend _needs_ help. So, a long-waited adventure began. At the same night, Elena suggested they go to the Tamer's Cemetery, where all Dom's final destination after their owners passed away, to search for Zick's Dom. Zick was not dead, so it was unlikely that his power would be there; however, it wouldn't hurt to give it a try. He thought that place was only a legend and still thought so when Elena pointed at the Blackrock Skerry which stood silently above the ocean near a dock. The sliver moonlight only made it ghastly. Elena opened her car truck to let Bombo out of that for him, way to cramp space. Zick was confused when Elena made a welcome gesture towards Bombo's mouth, but he soon found out the reason when they got sucked into an ocean current.

The ride was thrilling. At one point, Bombo got stuck between two stone pillars and spat Zick out from his mouth when the water pressure hit him hardly. _No wonder it had been viewed as a legend, how many tamers could actually pass through the water?_ Zick thought. However, they made it to the cemetery and Zick realized how much he had missed those adventuring time in the past. There were countless Domulacrums placed on the holes in the wall, all Dom were glowing brightly inside, which made the ample place somewhat sincere and… lively. To the pair's surprise, the Dom _talked_ and they knew things about Zick, they also said that his Dom was not here. It was way too powerful. Elena was discouraged, but Zick came up with an amazing idea, at least that was what he thought at that moment – taking a Dom from one of those Domulacrums. He knew Elena was not certain about his plan, but his overexcited mind left no room for reconsidering. He picked a Domulacrum up, and everything changed.

Even though the Dom, that was once belonged to Emer Revers, made Zick grew again, the dark energy in it affected him as well. He became rude, reckless, and flaunt. Bombo had to knock him out with a guitar before he hurt them more with his energy. That was when they decided to find Zick's _real_ Dom, and that was the night he kissed Elena on her lips…

"…ck…Zick!"

The usually sweet but now slight annoyed voice of his dearest friend woke Zick from his reverie. His face went hot when noticed that he was staring at her the entire time, he looked down at his notebook, only to see some scribbling of blue ink.

"So…Sorry…" That was the only thing he managed to spit out.

"Why? Just thought you'd want to get the work done, so we can go grab dinner together with my family. They said they will be by the main gate in an hour." Elena gently moved her pink cellphone in front of Zick's face to show the text from her parents.

More students had come to the library to study, even the two picked the most cornered location, Zick could hear the sounds of flipping books, clicking keyboard, and low voices of discussions between students from shelves away.

So much had happened during the journey of finding his Dom. They met with Lay and Teddy, both were doing well at the High Armory, where great tamers trained, and Jeremy the highest tutor there. With their support, they found the location in a short period of time. The group got there on Flyvans' backs and realized that Zick's Dom had turned into a magnificent ball of cloud. Inside were blobs contained numerous monsters, even Hector Sinistro, who caused Zick to give up on his power, was in one of them. Like other Doms in the cemetery, it called out to Zick and asked him to become his ally. He refused and things turned ugly. The Dom started attacking the group with crimson lightning. The mission almost went as they had planned: Zick led go of Emir's Dom, captured _his_ Dom with his Domulacrum, and tamed it to reunite again. However, even the Domulacrum could not hold the power and shattered. Without the power of the Dom, the cloud scattered. Elena and others had hopped onto the Flyvnas, but Zick, now turned back into his child form, falling off from the sky. Elena could have caught him if without the lightning casted from the Dom. The crimson energy shot angrily towards Zick in a rapid speed. Just before it crushed him, Bombo jumped off from a Flyvan and opened his mouth with a roar…

Bombo…

He used his body as a Domulacrum, to hold his friend and the Dom, forced them to reunite. Zick felt the Dom piercing through his body and the next thing he knew was being carried away by Elena on the flying creature. All the monsters that had been captured by the Dom got out, though Teddy and Lay caught most of them, there was no sign of Sinistro. Zick and Elena sat under a tree, wind gently blowing. Zick wrapped his slim arms around his knees, could not stop tears from falling down his cheeks. He got his power back, his adult body back, but Bombo was forever gone. Crying silently, Elena squeezed up closer and held Zick in her warm embrace.

Feeling her soft fingers clung up onto his, Zick met Elena's worried eyes. The amber deep pool glimmered under the light of the setting sun.

"I was thinking of Bombo…" Zick confessed, there was no reason to hide before her.

"I know," Elena said, tighten her grip on Zick's naturally pale hand, tenderly, "I miss him, too." she gave him a faint smile.

A ray of light shined on the necklace that rested on Elena's neck, creating some tiny orange reflections. Zick smiled, slowly stroking his dear girlfriend's slender pinky with his thumb. The pair had become official a couple weeks after Zick got his power back, and the dainty necklace was a gift to show his affection for her. He found this small, translucent rock during one of the class fieldtrips. Its size was no bigger than his thumb nail and the color orange with a hint of rose pink, which matched with Elena's eye perfectly. Zick then got a thin gold chain and went to a local crafting workshop to put them together. He gave it to Elena on the day they had been dating for a month. He was shaking with embarrassment, but she was so delighted and put it on immediately. Since then, Zick had not yet seen it got taken off.

Leaning over, Zick pressed his lips on Elena's left upper cheek, carefully dodged her glasses. Drawing back, he grinned wildly, said, "I am just happy that you are here with me, Elena."

Elena's face was burning hot, "We are at the library, Zick." She protested in a low yet upset tone; she wanted to punch him in the arm. "And there are other students here." Embarrassed, her heart was pounding like a moving train.

Knowing that she was not really mad at himself, Zick closed his notebook and threw his pencil bag into his backpack cheerfully. "Then let's packed up and get out of here, it's about time!" He put his left hand on his stomach indicating that he was hungry.

Elena chuckled and led out a sigh, "Alright, but we will resume our studying later, okay?"

Zick nodded. He looked at her as she stood up from the seat and started putting her books and laptop away. Her cheeks were sill tinted with rose red. Happiness. Zick had had not experiencing this emotion for six years, and now, he had the chance to have his life goes on again, to be a tamer again…

"Let's go, Zick." said Elena. Before making her way out, she turned to face him, "And, I am happy to have you, too, so _don't_ ever push me away like you had done before." She blushed.

 _I won't ever do that again._ Zick said it firmly in his heart. He grabbed Elena by hand before she was about to walk away. Feeling the tenderness in his palm, a radiant smile bursted on Zick's face as they left the library.


End file.
